A Birthday Fantasy
by Headbanger Rockstar
Summary: Gibbs gives Tony his birthday present. WARNING: SLASH, Mild Kink, Play at work, OOC. Rated M-nothing graphic. One shot. Complete. Tony/Gibbs. Written for GotGoats' birthday.


**Author's Note:** Happy birthday to my wonderfully awesome, fantastic beta and closest buddy, Gotgoats! This story is for you lady! Love you lots!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine! Except for the naughty idea. That was all me. I also beta'ed it all by myself, so any mistakes are mine. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

_**Warning: Mild Kink & Play, OOC, general crazy silliness. Be warned. RATED M—Not appropriate for young readers—but nothing explicit.**_

**A Birthday Fantasy**

**By Headbanger_Rockstar**

"Tony you are absolutely insufferable!" Ziva snapped. "Really—how many times do you have to tell us that it is your birthday today?"

"Until you buy me a present Zeeeeeevah," Tony laughed. He was only teasing though—he didn't really expect anyone to give him anything for his birthday. Hell he really didn't expect anyone to remember it.

"Really Tony, it's not like we could ever _forget _your birthday," McGee snarked. "You start the countdown months in advance. Meanwhile we're all counting down for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Tony asked, puzzled.

McGee smiled. "It's the day _after _your birthday," he said seriously, but a smile tugged at his lips.

"Ha, ha, ha good one there, McChuckles. Probie made a joke! I should be proud!" Tony wiped away an imaginary tear.

Gibbs stood up from his desk and glared at his agents. "DiNozzo with me," he said. He picked up his keys and walked to the elevator.

Tony raised an eyebrow at his boss' odd behavior, and hurried after him, leaving his things behind. Gibbs would have told him to bring his gear if he needed it. "Where we going Boss?"

"Find out when we get there," Gibbs said, punching the button forcefully. His shoulders were set tightly and his mouth was in a perfectly straight line—no smile, no frown.

Tony was completely stumped. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The younger man followed his boss into the metal box and leaned against the far wall as the doors slid shut behind them. Confused expressions from Ziva and McGee was the last thing he saw of the bullpen.

Gibbs was silent in the elevator. Several times, Tony cut his eyes over to see if he could get a read on his Boss' mood, to see if he was angry, or to see if the man was giving any indication of their destination. But Gibbs was keeping his expression carefully blank. He was not giving Tony any clues.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Tony watched Gibbs for signs that it was time to move, but Gibbs just remained patiently propped against the back of the elevator car as several other agents got on. They looked nervously at the silver haired senior agent—knowing his affinity for stopping the elevator without warning. Each of them relaxed slightly when they realized that Gibbs would have to get past three agents in order to reach the stop button.

As the elevator moved to other floors, the other agents got off. Gibbs stayed on the elevator as it rode up and down the entire height of the building, and Tony was growing more confused by the minute. Finally, they were the only ones left on the elevator. Gibbs reached out, quick as a flash, and hit the emergency stop button on the elevator.

The lead agent turned and looked at Tony. "I need your help," Gibbs said, "but this is a completely confidential matter—absolutely top secret…so you'll have to wear this." The lithe fingers held out a thing strip of black material.

"What's…is that a blindfold?" Tony couldn't believe his eyes. Had Gibbs lost his mind?

"Unless you want me to use it to gag you," Gibbs said. "Might be nice to have some quiet for a change." He smirked.

Tony chuckled nervously. "I can um…the blindfold is no problem, Boss."

Gibbs nodded and quickly tied it over Tony's eyes. "Can you see?" he asked, waving his hand in front of Tony's eyes.

Tony moved his head as if trying to see in different directions, then shook his head. "Can't see," he said softly. Gibbs noticed that Tony's entire demeanor changed as soon as he blindfolded him.

The young man didn't see the devious smile that filled Gibbs' face, nor did he see the slight twitch in his pants at the younger man's trust. He hit the button on the elevator to start it again and Tony stumbled slightly when the elevator started moving again.

Gibbs took Tony's hand and hooked it on Gibbs' arm. "Just trust me Tony," he said quietly. "I won't let you get hurt." He knew that asking the young man to literally have blind trust in him would be challenging for his agent.

"Where we going Boss?" Tony's voice trembled ever so slightly when he spoke, giving voice to his anxiety.

The elevator dinged and the door slid open. Gibbs led Tony out of the elevator and down the hall, walking slow enough that Tony was able to keep up without stumbling. The silver haired agent opened the door to the interrogation room and led Tony inside. "Stay here," he said. "Do not remove the blindfold. I will be back."

The door clicked shut behind him and Tony turned his head at the sound. "Gibbs?" he said softly. "Boss?" There was no answer. Tony was completely alone, and blind. He reached a hand out but felt nothing in front of him, then reached to each side of him and felt nothing there either. He had no idea where he was, no idea where Gibbs had gone, and was left blindfolded with orders not to take it off. Tony decided he'd be better off to stay right where he was, and be very still, and hope that Gibbs returned soon.

Meanwhile Gibbs was next door in the observation room. He told the tech to put in a new tape and then to leave and handed him a twenty with instructions to take a long lunch and not tell anyone what he saw. Agent Haley smiled and nodded and told Gibbs to have fun. He left for lunch and didn't look back and Gibbs smiled. He used his keys to lock the door to the observation room behind him when he left—ensuring that no one could get in to watch—and he smiled deviously again. Then he headed for the interrogation room.

Tony turned his head at the sound of the door opening. Gibbs was pleased to see that Tony hadn't moved. "Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh good. Hey Boss. What are we doing? What's going on so confidential that I can't even have my eyes open?"

Gibbs stepped right up behind Tony and ran his hands down his lover's back before grabbing his hips and pulling him back against his own hips. They'd been seeing each other for some time, and Gibbs had discovered that one of Tony's greatest fantasies was getting naughty at work with the risk of getting caught. Gibbs had taken measures to make sure that they would absolutely not get caught, but Tony didn't know that.

Tony gasped at Gibbs' actions and when he spoke his voice halted a bit. "G-Gibbs? B-boss what're ya doin?"

Gibbs brushed his lips close to Tony's ear, then down the side of his neck, causing him to shiver. "I'm giving you your birthday present, babe," he said softly. He looked up at the camera—red RECORDING light blinking happily—and smiled.

Tony groaned softly, trying to understand what was going on. "Aren't we…we shouldn't…what if someone sees us…we'll get—"

"Shhhh," Gibbs soothed. "We won't get caught. Well…I don't think we will." He shot a glance over his shoulder and looked at the double locked door. There was no way they'd get caught.

Tony nodded, but didn't relax. Gibbs narrowed his eyes slightly and nipped his lover's neck lightly. He'd change that. Slowly, Gibbs began loosening Tony's tie. He untied the knot and left it hanging loosely around his neck. Fingers moved slowly across Tony's chest to the buttons and slowly began unfastening them.

The sexy little strip down continued for the next few minutes as Tony's shirt was removed and laid carefully aside, his belt was opened, and his fly undone. Tony stood very still, breathing hard, mouth hanging open as Gibbs worked his way around him slowly and methodically. Whenever more skin was revealed it was kissed and loved on reverently, breaths fluttering against Tony's skin, raising goose pimples to the surface.

Tony's hands raised and lowered awkwardly—moving as though to touch Gibbs, then changing his mind and dropping his hands back down. After being accidentally bumped two different times in the head by Tony's flapping hands, Gibbs stopped his gentle assault and his evil smiled widened. Reaching to his belt, he gently caught one of Tony's hands. Threading his fingers with his lover's, Gibbs pulled him in for a kiss, at the same moment he slapped the cuff on his wrist, snapping it shut. It didn't take him long to catch Tony's other hand and a moment later, the young man found himself blindfolded, partially naked, and now handcuffed—hands behind his back of course—in the middle of…where were they again?

Satisfied that Tony would not hinder Gibbs' investigation of Tony's body any longer, the older man resumed his gentle investigation.

Tony was moaning softly, little quiet guttural sounds in the back of his throat, that Gibbs found absolutely endearing. He brushed lightly against one particular spot and the whimper of need that escaped Tony's lips nearly made Gibbs lose it right there. He planned to only get Tony razzed up and ready for what he had planned later, but the truth was…if Tony kept on being so wanton, trusting, and absolutely sexy as hell…Gibbs might have to change his plans.

"Boss," Tony whispered. "Boss…" it sounded like a prayer. "What're…Boss…uggh oh god," he swallowed hard, trying to catch his ragged breath. "What're you doing to me…ohmmmm godddd so hot," Tony whispered. "So gonna get caught."

"Not gonna get caught," Gibbs insisted, his lips against Tony's lower stomach, tickling the fine hair there lightly as he murmured his response. "Trust me DiNozzo…just trust me Tony."

"Errmmmmm…I uh…Jesus God…fucking shit," Tony grunted, "I do trust you," he finally squeaked out softly.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked softly. His fingers were doing evil things to Tony's body now and the younger man could feel his knees wobbling slightly.

"Mmm-huh," Tony grunted.

Gibbs continued his gentle, loving assault on Tony for the next half hour or so. He'd get Tony so completely wound up that the younger man could barely breathe—and then he'd stop, coaxing him back down, easing him away from his orgasm, only to rouse him up again when he least expected it. It wasn't long before Tony was a quivering mass of begging field agent—whimpering wantonly and begging for release (literally or figuratively—Tony wasn't particular).

Eventually Gibbs smiled and reached up, fingers wrapping around one end of Tony's expensive silk tie. Pulling it slowly, Tony shivered as one more sensation coursed over his overly sensitized body. He let out a harsh breath. "Relax Tony," Gibbs instructed.

Tony let out a long breath, and really tried to seem as though he were relaxing. Gibbs smirked, and set to work, using Tony's tie against him now. Tony squeaked and looked down—momentarily forgetting that he was blindfolded and handcuffed—trying to see what the hell Gibbs was doing to him.

"Ohhhh Gibbsss…oh God no…don't…now dammit Boss…" Tony muttered. Gibbs wound the tie a little tighter, threaded it through carefully, making sure he didn't cut off any of Tony's circulation, and then made a neat knot.

"Now," Gibbs said. "You will leave that alone until we get home. Once we get home, I have something to show you. Once I've shown you, then you can do with this whatever you please. Deal?"

Tony bit his lower lip, really trying to get himself under control, and nodded firmly.

Gibbs ran his hands lovingly up and down the backs of Tony's thighs, nails scratching lightly and Tony shivered. Gibbs smiled when he saw the muscles in the young man's toned legs quiver. "Is there a problem, Tony?" he asked angelically.

"No uh," Tony swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "No problems Boss," he forced out softly.

Gibbs kissed him softly in a few more strategic places that left Tony whimpering with need again, and then stood up. Tony's pants were down around his ankles. Gibbs gently eased Tony's boxer briefs up, taking care not to hurt his partner, and then patted his cheek lightly with one open palm. "Don't move," he said. "I will be right back."

Tony's ears perked up through the haze of arousal that Gibbs had left him in and turned his head when he heard the door shut behind him. "Gibbs," he said softly. "Gibbs where are you…you can't leave me like…Boss? Boss? BOSS! DAMMIT GIBBS!" Tony's gut clenched. What the hell was he supposed to do? He was blindfolded, fucking _handcuffed_, his pants were down around his ankles, he was pretty sure that there were parts of his anatomy still…exposed…and Gibbs had just left him standing here—and only God knew where _HERE_ friggin was! Oh he was going to get Gibbs for this.

Gibbs locked the interrogation room behind him when he exited, and quickly unlocked the observation room, ducked inside, and locked it again. Tony was squirming in his bonds, and Gibbs could hear him muttering threats. Gibbs smirked. God Tony was hot…He quickly stopped the recording, pulled out the tape and tucked it into the breast pocket of his jacket. He unlocked the observation room and stepped out into the hallway.

He'd just put the key into the lock when suddenly…

"Agent Gibbs!"

Goddammit. Jenny always picked the _worst. possible. moments. _to show up and want to chat. Now he had to figure out how to keep Jenny out of the observation room, out of the interrogation room, and keep her none the wiser about what they were doing down here. She didn't even know Tony was down here with him. Oh this would be difficult to explain, and Tony…oh he'd be furious.

"Director," Gibbs said coolly. "Can I help you?"

"You don't have any open cases right now Jethro," Jenny said. "Was wondering what you're doing down here?"

"Are you following me, _Jenny_?"

Jenny's brow furrowed. "No. No of course not. But what are you doing down here?"

"Since we didn't have any open cases," Gibbs said, "I had the probies down here earlier practicing interrogation techniques. I recorded them and forgot the tape. Came back down for it. Found my glasses too," he said, pulling his readers from his pocket.

"Gibbs the two junior agents on your team have been on your team for years now," Jenny said.

Gibbs nodded. "And DiNozzo and I do most of the interrogations still. Was a productive use of our time, Director, I can assure you that."

"Why did you lock the door back? Surely the tech wouldn't need to be locked in?"

"He's not here. Figuring it's almost one, I think he's probably at lunch. I grabbed my tape and locked the door back just like I found it." _More or less._

Jenny was quiet for a long moment then nodded. "I want to see your interrogation tape when you are finished with it," she said finally. "I want to see the progress that they are making."

Gibbs nodded. _No way in hell._ "You got it," he said.

Jenny turned and headed for the elevator without further comment. "Shall I hold the elevator for you Jethro?" she asked sweetly.

"Need to hit the head then I'm going for coffee," he told the director. "You go ahead."

Jenny nodded and the doors slid shut. Gibbs let out a long breath.

Inside the interrogation room that Tony was locked inside of, he could hear voices, but couldn't make out anything being said. He shifted uncomfortably, biting back the groan nearly drawn out from the sensations that his small movements caused. Part of him was completely exhilarated by this whole thing…and part of him was absolutely furious! How could Gibbs do this to him! He could lose his job—he could lose his entire career—hell they both could! WHAT WAS HE THINKING?

A moment later, the door opened and Tony could feel the quick draft of cool air against the backs of his legs. He whimpered softly, still wondering where he was. The door clicked shut behind him and Tony felt a pair of hands gently pulling his pants up. His belt was fastened, taking care still not to hurt him in any way.

"Gibbs?" Tony's voice was low. "What the fuck is going on here? What the hell are you doing?"

"If anyone asks, we went out to lunch for your birthday," Gibbs breathed into his ear. "We snuck out the back door to avoid suspicion."

"Gibbs?"

"Trust me on this Tony. I'll explain everything later. We are not in any trouble."

"You fucking bastard," Tony growled softly. "Are you trying to get us both fired?! Jesus Christ Gibbs!"

Gibbs carefully straightened Tony's clothes and then unlocked the handcuffs. "Just like before," Gibbs said. "Completely confidential. Trust me."

Tony hesitated—actually hesitated for a moment. Then he sighed and nodded, leaving the blindfold where it was. "Ok," he sighed. "Please…just please…I don't wanna get into trouble today—I'm actually _not _in trouble for a change!"

Gibbs smiled and kissed him softly. "I have your six," he whispered. He kissed him again. "Happy birthday Tony."

Tony grumbled something under his breath, but hooked his hand on Gibbs' arm. Gibbs led him out of the interrogation room, back to the elevator, and this time punched the down button so they could, in fact, go out the backdoor, wander for a bit, and then re-enter through the front later.

Gibbs stopped them in the stairwell next to the outside door. "Kind of dim here Tony—shouldn't hurt your eyes to take the blindfold off now."

Tony yanked the blindfold off and for a moment pure rage filled his features. "Never again," he hissed. "Never. Again."

Gibbs nodded. "Good thing I have this," he smiled, pulling the corner of the tape out of his pocket so Tony could see what it was.

"Is that…you sonofabitch! OH MY GOD! Where the hell…" Tony quickly narrowed it down to one of two places—either an interrogation room or MTAC. The way they'd ridden on the elevator, though, Tony had no way of knowing for sure.

Gibbs smiled and leaned up to Tony's ear. "Tonight we'll watch it…and I'll finish what I started." Quick as a flash his hand shot out and he gave Tony's still-bound appendage a tight squeeze.

Tony gasped. His eyes narrowed. "You're an evil man," he muttered.

Gibbs smiled—radiantly—even showed his teeth. "You like it," he said with a wink.

"Yes," Tony grudgingly agreed. "Yes I do. Damn you. Evil bastard."

xxx

Somehow they managed to make their ruse of a backdoor lunch escape believable. Somehow Tony managed to spend the rest of his day sitting uncomfortably at his desk without having to move around too much. And somehow he managed to avoid the curious glances that the Director gave him every time she passed by his desk (which was about every ten minutes).

Finally Gibbs gave the team the go ahead to head home. The older man glanced at Tony and pointed at his own chest to indicate they'd be going to his house tonight. Tony nodded and picked up his backpack, a slight flinch crossing his features just before a barely perceptible blush colored his cheeks. Gibbs smiled. This would be a glorious night if he had his way about it.

Two cars headed for Gibbs' house, one following two car lengths behind the other, one driver squirming madly in his seat, the other driving at an almost maddeningly sedate pace. Finally they pulled into Gibbs' driveway and he led the way into the house. Tony started reaching for his clothes, but Gibbs grabbed his hands lightly, stopping his movements.

"Not yet," he breathed, leaning in and kissing his neck. Tony narrowed his eyes. "Trust me."

Tony grumbled, but nodded, his hands stilling. Gibbs put the tape in the player and clicked on the tv. While his back was turned, Tony began reaching for his clothes again. When Gibbs turned around his eyes narrowed. He stepped over to Tony and grabbed his wrists lightly again. "Want the handcuffs?" he asked sweetly.

Tony narrowed his eyes and shook his head. No, he didn't want to be handcuffed again.

Gibbs lowered Tony's hands, still holding onto his wrists. "Don't. Touch." He said softly. When Tony started to protest, Gibbs kissed him. "Let me," he whispered. Tony's eyes widened at this, and he nodded his agreement. With a gentle squeeze, Gibbs let go of Tony's wrists. This time Tony kept his hands still and didn't try to move.

The older man turned and clicked on the television and hit play on the player. Then he returned to Tony. As they watched the video, Tony's eyes widened as Gibbs' movements began to mimic those that he made on the tape earlier in the day.

By the time the tape finished, Tony was on the couch, sprawled limply, breathing heavily, in great need of a shower, and Gibbs was on his knees, between Tony's knees, a smug smile on his face. The discarded tie lay on the floor next to Tony and Gibbs' very rumpled clothing.

"Good God," Tony breathed. "The interrogation room? Really?"

Gibbs sat back on his heels and smiled smugly. "It was your fantasy, not mine," he said.

"Gibbs…I just have one question," Tony said softly.

"What's that babe?" Gibbs asked, rubbing his hands over Tony's thighs.

"Was there anyone in the observation room? I mean I know you said we wouldn't get caught, but…you can be damn scary when you wanna be. If you told me I didn't see anything, then I for sure, didn't see anything," Tony said with a nervous chuckle.

Gibbs chuckled.

"C'mon Gibbs, it's not funny! Did anyone see us?"

Gibbs smiled, knowing that there was no way anyone saw anything they'd done today at the office. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said saucily.

Tony groaned and he twitched with excitement, despite his exhaustion. Gibbs smiled and leaned forward, devouring Tony all over again. The two made love late into the night. Eventually when Tony and Gibbs collapsed into bed, barely conscious from all the exertion, the brief thought flickered across Tony's mind that he still didn't know if anyone had seen them or not.

With a glance over at his sleeping bedmate, Tony smiled softly and decided that it didn't really matter. And the not knowing certainly made things more exciting. All in all, it was a very exciting birthday. Tony fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The End!


End file.
